


Sweet Tooth

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mask kink, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: As part of their strictures, Overseers are banned from premarital sex. But, as you are soon about to find out, not every Overseer is as religious as you may assume...
Relationships: Overseer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a LONG time and finally I have the time. I've been obsessed with the Overseer masks for a while now and just had to get it out of my system!

It had been a slow night at The Golden Cat. Of course,  _ every  _ night was a slow night now because of the damned plague, but tonight was especially bare-bones thanks to the unrelenting torrent outside. The sheets of rain pelted against the steamy kitchen window as you wiped down the cutting boards for the hundredth time; there was no way in hell that Marianne would let you off early so the night had become an endless cycle of trying to look busy. And thank goodness you DID look busy, as the sour-faced woman had just bustled through the kitchen door and fixed you with a miserable glower.

“Now why are you polishin’ when you very well know we got extra pastries rotting away in the larder? They won’t last through tomorrow!” she seethed, throwing her hands up as if you were the worst employee ever to grace this universe.

“What would you like me to do with them, ma’am?” you inquired as meekly as possible, resisting the urge to use a cutting board in a very novel and much more violent manner involving Marianne’s ugly face.

“Well OBVIOUSLY I want you to take them to those poor Overseers out there! How’d you feel if you had to wait on the High Overseer to finish his meetin' and guard a brothel without sampling the goods 'cos you're on duty?? Surely they could use a little dab o' sugar at least. And be back in thirty or it’s five lashin’s for you.”

With that she was gone, leaving you to breathe a sigh of relief and frustration.

“Overseers don’t have sex unless they’re married,  _ ma’am _ , so they wouldn't sample it anyway,” you muttered, hastily tucking away the kitchenware and grabbing a tray for the pastries. Still, despite your anger at Marianne’s abuse, you couldn’t help the excitement that was building deep down in your core. You’d always been somewhat of a sexual deviant, and masks just so happened to be one of your biggest fixations. And the  _ Overseer  _ masks were exquisitely handsome, to say the least. But, like you had itched to scream back at Marianne, it was true that the Overseers were required to take a vow of sexual purity, although you had your doubts as to how many of the men actually observed the stricture.

Perhaps tonight would be the perfect opportunity to test the waters.

Anxious sweat gathered on the nape of your neck as you made your way out into the commons area, balancing the tray of sweets and keenly checking your reflection in a pane of glass as you passed though the hallway. Fortunately, the steam and heat of the kitchen had given you a pretty flush. The same couldn’t be said of your hair, however, which had been somewhat frizzled up by the humidity.  _ It’ll have to do _ , you thought with a huff, turning to continue on your way and tugging your blouse open to expose your cleavage. Attraction was just a game of playing your strengths.

You rounded the corner and almost ran head-first into one of the masked guardsmen, stifling a yelp when he grabbed the tray to keep it from tumbling right out of your hands.

“Sorry, miss, didn’t even hear you coming,” he chuckled. You blinked, taken aback by the suddenness of the situation and entirely at a loss for words. The broad-shouldered Overseer paused, taking you in for a second before his pleasantly deep voice broke the silence once again.

“Are you all right?”

“Ah...yeah, yes, I’m fine, you just gave me quite a fright, that’s all,” you reassured, grasping the tray in a white-knuckled grip as he cocked his head.

“Forgive me, but I must ask: just where are you taking pastries at 11:35 at night?”

“...well, they’re for you, actually, and your fellow Overseers,” you said, recovering from the initial shock enough to give him what you hoped was a coy smile. He crossed his arms and responded with a small hum of surprise.

“I do admit, my sweet tooth may be my downfall,” he quipped, stepping closer and admiring either the tray or your breasts, it was impossible to tell. Although you were unable to read his facial expression, you knew from the way his voice had dropped an octave that the conversation had just taken on an entirely different meaning, and you suspected it was your chest that he was ogling. You felt yourself blush and let your eyes drop, mind racing to come up with a response that wasn’t too forward. He wished to be discrete, so discrete it would have to be.

And yet, you must still communicate that you’re no missionary Plain Jane.

You selected a powdered ladyfinger and lifted it to your lips, making sure to keep your eyes down to add to the seductive effect. After flicking your tongue to savor the fluffy confectioner’s sugar, you parted your lips and let the phallic cake enter your mouth halfway before sucking instead of biting. It was only then that you let your gaze rise to meet the hollow eye-pits of his mask. You couldn’t be sure, but you could’ve sworn that you heard a sharp intake of breath from behind the metal armor. Oral sex - or any other sex that did not result in a possible pregnancy - was considered sinful not only to his Abbey, but by the majority of the citizens in your Empire. Those "sinful" acts were strictly reserved for brothels, or women like you (often assumed to be witches) who refused to be denied by religion. A spike of fear flooded your veins when you realized that it may be a trap: Overseers had been known to seduce people then drag them, still half naked, to the Holger Square temple for public shaming and purification from their "Wanton Flesh". But something about the friendly tone of his voice made you want to trust him. So you gently bit into the cookie and let some of the crumbs dribble down into your blouse, coating your cleavage and making a show of brushing them away with your pinky finger.

“Funny, I have a sweet tooth as well, what a lovely coincidence,” you whispered, at which he stepped  _ much  _ closer than he’d been before. He reached out and his gloved hand tentatively rested on your hip, silently asking permission to take whatever this was further. You leaned into the touch and stood on your tiptoes to place a powdery kiss on the soft cloth covering his throat. 

“I think I know just the spot for us to... _ indulge _ ,” he prompted, turning and gently taking your elbow to guide you. Your heart thumped and you could hardly believe your luck; the very first Overseer you’d encountered! He led you through multiple hallways and past two other curious Overseers before finally taking you through an unmarked door and letting go of your arm. The room was dusty and most of the objects were draped with tarps.

“Forgive the less than comfortable setting, but nobody really comes in here…” he whispered, grasping the tray and setting it aside on what appeared to be a neglected piano.

“Please, I’m not prissy,” you teased back, pressing up against him and reaching down to rub at his bulge, which was becoming more and more obvious by the second. He reached up to start undoing the mask but you stopped him, stroking his gloved hand and the cold metal when he paused.

“Please, keep it,” you begged. He complied, moving his hands down to work at his belt next. You dropped to your knees, rubbing his thighs and practically vibrating with arousal when the belt clinked and you heard the soft rustle of his hand helping his cock out from its restraints.

“I should say...I don’t have a contraceptive with me,” he shared in an apologetic tone, sounding thoroughly put out at the fact. "They're rather difficult to buy when you spend all your time with the company I keep. Plus the shortage and all."

“It’s all right, I have to be back in the kitchen soon or I’ll get punished,” you said, reaching up and eagerly holding his trousers open. “But  _ if  _ I like your cock, make sure you have one next time.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said, sounding breathless now. He grunted and you could finally see the outline of his dick, heavy and fat in the glow of the lamps outside the first level window. It looked clean, and better yet,  _ smelled  _ clean. Giggling, you leaned in and teased your tongue up a prominent vein on the left of his shaft.

“Hmm...what if I just left you standing here with blue balls? Imagine how desperate you’d be, touching yourself and trying to get off as fast as you could thinking about my tits, and what my pussy must look like. How my soft mouth would’ve felt around your cock...Gods, I bet it’s so hard it hurts…”

“ _ Please _ ,” he gasped, jolting when you swiped a gentle finger over the drop of precum beading at the slit. “ _ Pleeeaaaase _ ,” he whined this time, reaching down to bury his cool gloved fingers in your hair.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

You grabbed him by the base and pushed yourself as far down as you could, straining around his endowed girth and gagging as his impressive length hit the back of your throat. He choked and tried to buck but quickly stopped himself, fingers tightening in your hair and other hand clutching at the white drape he was leaning against. You passionately sucked before pulling away, earning a small mewl of disappointment and desperation.

“Bet you haven’t cum in a long while, hm?” you whispered. “Must be so hard to even jack off, living in barracks with all those other men, and having to act like you’re keeping those terribly boring strictures. Bet you haven’t known a woman’s touch in such a long while…”

“Y-yes,” he gasped, affirming your suspicions. “But I’m not a virgin,” he said, quickly trying to backpedal, "I know how to please a woman."

“Come on, you expect me to think a virgin would be that suave with a stranger?” you laughed. “But really, it wouldn’t have mattered to me,” you said, pushing forward again and taking him even deeper than before.

Then, there were footsteps in the hallway. You froze and the Overseer jolted; he seemed to panic once the footsteps stopped outside your door. Thankfully, whoever it was turned and continued down the opposite direction, cuing the Overseer to slump back against the wall in relief.

“Oh god, I might be castrated if this were found out…”

“Try not to think about that,” you encouraged, tenderly squeezing his balls and reveling in the way they tightened at your touch. The reality of his potential consequences sank in then, but you couldn't say you were surprised. The Overseers weren't known for their mercy. Your attention returned to the task at hand and soon his breath was coming in short gasps, and just seconds later he was urgently pushing at your shoulder.

“ _ Stop  _ or I’ll cum in your mouth!” he groaned out in warning, but you ignored him and simply kept going. You pulled back and focused the sucking on his glans, moaning to add vibrations when his head fell back and his knees locked. His warm release flooded your mouth and you eagerly swallowed, milking him for every last drop until he finally couldn’t take the overstimulation. After he shoved you off, you leaned back in to kiss the tip, nuzzling into his balls while he recovered himself. With a satiated sigh he shuffled over to sit in a covered chair to your immediate right, patting his lap and reaching out for you.

_ “Get over my lap _ ,” he commanded, suddenly far from the submissive man you’d just teased into oblivion. You hesitated, knowing it would make you late.

“But-I’ll be-”

“I’ll deal with it,” he promised, grabbing your hand and pulling you close. He sat you on his knees and yanked up your skirts, pushing two of his leather-covered fingers into your mouth while his other hand buried itself under your panties.

“You  _ must  _ keep quiet,” he warned before slipping two fingers into your slick, desperate heat. He went right for the kill, curling his fingers down into your G-spot while his palm ground against your clit and caused stars to explode in your vision. You gasped around his fingers; he shushed you, pulling the digits out and clamping his hand around your lips in a vice grip.

“You wish it were my cock, don’t you? Mmmmm you want me to bend you right over this chair and just fuck you like the little slut you are, hm? Gods, look at how wet you are,” he pulled his fingers out to admire the slick when he said this, “you want my fat cock so badly, don’t you?”

You sobbed into his palm and wiggled helplessly, nodding and clutching at the surprisingly soft material of the inner layer of his armor. He cooed and slipped his fingers back in, just as desperate to feel you climax as you were. His skilled fingers were relentless, and you were already  _ so _ close...the peak hit you out of nowhere, nearly paralyzing you with its intensity. You fought to stay quiet and barely succeeded, finally slumping over his sturdy legs when he withdrew his fingers and rewarded you with a dirty chuckle. He pulled you up and gently rubbed the back of your head, squeezing you against his chest in an unexpected moment of tender aftercare. Especially unexpected, actually, considering the brutality the Overseers could be known for. Then he was hustling you to your feet, helping you straighten your smock and hair after tucking his half-mast erection back into his trousers.

“That was amazing,” you beamed, unsure of what else to say.

The Overseer picked up the tray and held another cookie to your lips, then pulled a kerchief from his pocket and gathered them up to take to his fellow Overseers (or enjoy by himself) later on.

“Yes, well, I do hope it will not be a solitary occurrence, but if you wish it to be…”

“My name’s (Y/N). Come by the kitchen when you want to see me. I’ll always have some sweets ready,” you offered, leaning up to press a kiss into the chin of his mask. 

He escorted you back to the kitchen where Marianne was waiting in a huff, brandishing a mean-looking rolling pin when she saw you round the corner.

“Where the  _ HELL  _ have you been??” she yelled, puffing up like one of those odd, spiny bubble fish you had to cook on occasion.

“Apologies, ma’am,” the overseer started, stepping between you and your irate boss. “(Y/N) was forced to wait on me while I finished a meeting. I’m courting her, you see, and we hadn’t seen one another in quite some time.” He held out the tray and passed it to Marianne with a nod. “And, might I add, those pastries were  _ absolutely delicious _ ,” he said, head turning to face you on those last two words.

“Oh, well...thank you very much sir,” Marianne said, flustered that someone had finally complimented her skills. “There’s much more where that came from!”

“Oh yes,” he agreed, giving you a small bow before leaving, “ _ there is _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with loving missionary position or not wanting to give head, I just thought it went with the fic pretty well 😊


	2. Chapter 2

It was just two days later when he came to see you again; he arrived late in the evening once the brothel had mostly cleared for the late night changeover. You were storing some pickled eel when you heard footsteps. Assuming it to be Marianne you dutifully kept to your task, only turning once you heard the person politely clear their throat and you realized it was a man.

“Y/N?” he said, stepping around a discarded fish head and wandering into the kitchen. He finally caught sight of you and hurried over to the pantry, nodding politely and waiting for you to finish.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon again,” you said, but gave him a smile to communicate that the surprise was a welcome one. “How have you been?”

“Under a lot of stress, if I’m being truthful. Corvo Attano continues to evade us and we’ve lost too many men to his shadowy prowess. I...well, one of my sect brothers just died last night, from a punctured femoral artery. In times like these it’s difficult to not be afraid.”

His willingness to admit fear - which was shameful amongst the Overseers - took you by surprise. This sudden and unexpected glimpse into his personal life piqued your interest. Although you knew there was little chance that any man of the cloth would take a romantic interest in someone who didn’t uphold his strictures, perhaps there was still some possibility. With so many dying of the plague, people were getting married faster and with less consideration, desperate to live before the pestilence claimed them too. And you couldn’t deny that you felt any different; he seemed like a good man so far and you’d be lying if you weren’t interested in a more long-term outcome.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

He didn’t respond, instead he tinkered with a fish bone from the counter and cleared his throat again.

“Enough about me. I wanted to see if you’d like to spend the evening with me,” he prompted, watching as you put away the last of the delivery. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, fixing him with a ‘ _ really? Of course I do _ ’ look that he misunderstood; he gave a defensive shrug in return.

“What?? You said-”

“I guess never seeing facial expressions has taken its toll. Calm down, you weren’t supposed to take it that way,” you explained as he grumbled. “Of course, I’d love to. I’m just a little worried about...well, you said it yourself last time. Your consequences.”

He sat down on the fish-slicing stool, sighing and pulling his gloves off to reveal mid-toned skin and pleasantly masculine hands.

“I don’t agree with how things are currently handled. But the way I see it, I can’t leave the brotherhood. It’s my home...I really don’t know what I would do without it. I have no real-world skills, I haven’t heard from my family since I was a small boy, and I really do believe, ah,  _ most  _ of the strictures. I just have to take on the risks while still trying to live my life, like most of the other men. It could be worse, I could’ve been born gay. Trust me, the consequence is far worse for my gay brothers: death.”

“Would you ever consider leaving if things got better, if the plague improves?” you asked, trying to understand his point of view.

“I’d actually like to start my own denomination, with some like-minded brothers. It would be difficult, but there are surely enough of us for it to work, and we could seek asylum elsewhere if the Abbey sought to kill us for blasphemy and desertion. Us 'sinful' brothers...we tend to stick together once we find each other, so I’m not worried about betrayal.”

He glanced at the clock and chuckled, then cocked his head and faced you again.

“So, would you like to keep talking and waste the night away with depressing stories, or would you prefer to go have some fun?” he asked, obviously trying to evade talking about the Abbey any more than he had to.

“I thought it was a very pleasant conversation,” you said as pointedly as you could, but you were starting to feel the frustration of impatience as well. “So what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I know you’re an adventurous woman,” he started, standing back up and seeming very pleased with himself, “so I had something  _ special _ in mind.”

“And what might  _ that  _ be?” you murmured, slipping your arm into his and letting him walk you down the hallway towards the exit. You didn’t give a whit about Marianne tonight; you knew she couldn’t fire you, any healthy individual was too valuable to let go right now.

“Have you ever been to the temple in Holger Square?” he asked, pausing while you fetched your purse and jacket out of your locker.

“No, I mean I’m not exactly the most religious person ever, otherwise I wouldn’t have sucked your cock,” you pointed out, at which he chuckled.

“Ohhh you’d be surprised at what some of our Blind Sisters get up to. Let’s just say the High Overseer never has a cold bed. And if he can’t get his hands on a Sister, he visits the Golden Cat. Those meetings of his often involve more than one prostitute.”

He led you out the back door and down the alleyway to the street, looping his arm back through yours and resting his other hand on his sword to discourage thieves and other such no-gooders. It was an overcast night, and fairly chilly, but you were thankful for that. On hot days the stench of the corpses was simply too much to handle and it was enough to make a person dizzy.

Upon reaching Holger Square you couldn’t help but gasp; the building was  _ huge _ . Floodlights lit up the entire square to ensure that nobody could sneak in or out, and harnessed wolfhounds prowled the grounds, never straying far from their masters. You hugged his arm a little tighter when every masked face in the square seemed to pivot in your direction, but he didn’t seem bothered. 

“Why are they all staring?” you whispered, growing more nervous by the second.

“Probably just jealous,” he whispered back. “Don’t worry, it’s not against the Strictures for us to court women, it’s only dangerous if they catch us, um,  _ canoodling _ .”

“Brother Ogden? Is that you?” one of the Overseers greeted, waving you down and trotting up to steal your Overseers attention. Well, Ogden’s attention, although you had no idea how the other Overseer could've possibly identified him without seeing his face. It occurred to you that you’d never even asked Ogden's name yet. All the excitement had your mind in too much of a tizzy.

“Brother Edelgard!” Ogden returned, nodding to Edelgard and steering you over to face the other Overseer.

“How was your time guarding the Golden Cat?” Edelgard asked. You couldn’t see his gaze through the mask but you were almost certain Edelgard was staring at you with disapproval, probably at how low cut your blouse was. You could hear it in his voice.

“Quite boring, brother. But thankfully (Y/N) works in the kitchens there, and I quite enjoy her company. I’ve brought her here to say some prayers and look at some artifacts.”

Edelgard seemed to relax upon hearing that you weren’t a “woman of the night”. 

“Ahhhhh, I see.” Edelgard turned to you and gave you a small bow of respect. “Do not be taken in by temptation, brother. The Wanton Flesh is insidious.”

He turned away then and you realized you’d been sweating in fear the entire time. Ogden chuffed your arm and walked you up the steps, letting you take in the cavernous roof and golden statues before guiding you over to the main stairway.

“Forgive me for not asking sooner, but what’s your first name?” you prompted, glancing around at the hallway you were now in and wondering where he was taking you.

“Michael,” he said, pulling his arm out of yours and opening a nondescript door on the right.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” he teased, taking a ring of keys off his belt that you hadn’t noticed before and fitting one into a slot in the wall panel. “But before we go, I must warn you that what I have in mind is very risky for both of us. Are you willing to keep going?”

You considered for a second then eagerly nodded, desperate just to finally have him after those two long days of waiting. You’d often found yourself daydreaming about his cock, and at this point you  _ needed  _ it.

“Follow me then.”

He led you down multiple abandoned hallways and up one more flight of stairs before stopping in front of a rather fancy-looking door. He opened it and peeked inside before turning to you and giving a dramatic bow.

“Madame, welcome to the High Overseer’s bedchamber.”

You stared at him in abject shock before poking your head in the room and admiring the minimalist yet lush decor. You could hardly believe he was being this daring, and the thrill it sent up your spine was delicious. Before he could say anything you had your hand on his bulge, giving him a rough squeeze and pulling him into the room by his crotch.

“Well come on then, stop wasting my time,” you hissed in mock anger. He reached out and took you by the throat, the cold leather of his glove once again sending shivers through your body. He reached into a pocket with his other hand and brandished a condom, waving it in front of you and finally flicking it over onto the sprawling bed.

“As you wish.”

He let go of your throat and shoved you into the immaculate bed; the covers were so velvety against your fingers that they nearly distracted you from the task at hand. But then Michael was pulling off your shoes and pushing up your skirts, slipping his fingers through the waistband of your stockings and slipping them down your legs. Next came your skirts and soon your lower half was bare except for your panties.

“Cute panties,” he hummed, pulling them off too and groaning when he saw your pussy. “By the Strictures, you’re going to kill me!”

“You haven’t even seen my tits yet,” you giggled, torturing him by slowly unbuttoning your blouse. He stared without saying a word, reaching down to rub his already straining erection through his pants. You finally sat up and sloughed the shirt off, then reached behind yourself to unclasp your bra. You let it fall forward onto the floor and he practically whimpered, slipping his hands up to take you in his palms and squeeze.

“I wish I could suck you. All of you,” he said, indirectly begging for you to let him take off his mask. But you smirked and reached for his trousers, undoing them and letting them fall down his legs.

“Oh I don’t think you deserve that,” you teased, noticing the small spot of pre already on his briefs and the way his cock twitched at your gaze.

He whined and rolled your nipples, shuffling closer so you could pull down his briefs.

“Have I been a bad boy?” he whispered. You took his cock in hand and nodded as you swiped a teasing finger over his tip.

“You’ve been  _ such  _ a naughty boy. And you need to be punished for that. So you must keep on the mask until you’ve made me cum twice.”

“That’s unfair!”

“I could make it three times,” you teased, squeezing his cock and dragging your hand upwards in an excruciatingly intense stroke.

“Fine, fine, you win,” he muttered, bucking into the squeeze.

“That’s a good boy,” you said, giving him a smirk. You withdrew your hand and laid back, reaching down to rub yourself and hold your lips open for his gaze. “Why don’t you show me if your cock is as good as your fingers, hm?”

He picked the condom back up and tore it open, fumbling with it and seeming unsure of how to unroll it at first. Eventually he had it in the correct position over his cock and he pinched the tip, rolling it and trying not to thrust into his hand as he did so. You moaned and rubbed his thigh with your foot, now beyond impatient and just desperate to feel him filling you. Once he had it in place he grabbed hold of your knees and pulled you until your bottom was hanging off the edge of the bed; you wrapped your legs around him and watched as he reached down to settle his cockhead at your entrance.

“You’re sure you don’t need me to finger you first?” he checked, ducking when you tried to whack him with a pillow.

“Just fuck me!” you hissed. He clamped a hand over your mouth and growled, reminding you that staying quiet was of the utmost importance right now.

He shocked you by thrusting and burying himself in one go, keeping his hand tight over your mouth to stifle the surprised yelp and accompanying groan.

“ _ Oh fuck _ ,” he groaned, pushing in until you could feel his heavy balls resting against your ass. He slipped his hand off your mouth to make sure he hadn’t hurt you and when you confirmed that he hadn’t, he leaned forward to trap your head between his hands and started thrusting. You quickly realized that you were going to need some help not making noise, so you grabbed a corner of the bed’s comforter and bit down hard. He was already going full force, slamming into you with a steady rhythm and watching to make sure he saw no pain on your face.

“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet,” he gasped in a low voice, grunting and reaching down with one hand to squeeze your ass. “You’re such a bad girl for me. The way you clench down on my cock...by the Strictures, I don’t know if I’ll last much longer.”

He paused after saying this and reached down into the same coat pocket where he’d hidden the condom, this time pulling out a small silver box. 

“You didn’t seem the flowers type, so I got you this…”

He opened the box and rolled out a small cylindrical item, clicking the end to produce a dull buzz. Your eyes widened and the comforter slipped out of your mouth when you realized what it was.

“A Piero vibrator????”

“All for you,” he purred, reaching down to settle it over your clit. You’d never been able to afford a vibrator on account of them costing literally hundreds of dollars at least, so this sensation was entirely new. You felt your entire body clench up and if his strained cry was anything to go by, he’d felt it too. After you took over on the toy Michael doubled his efforts, grabbing your legs and pulling them up to rest over his broad shoulders. This position somehow allowed him to reach even deeper and the ridge of his glans slipped over your G-spot with each gyration now. You grasped a handful of sheets and bit down hard enough on your lip that you were almost sure you’d drawn blood, feeling your orgasm rapidly building thanks to the small yet powerful motor buzzing away between your legs. 

Michael was babbling now, low under his breath. He whispered over and over that you were so tight, so  _ tight _ , and that watching you so unhinged was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He slipped a hand down to choke you, pushing you down into the mattress. It wasn’t enough to really cut off your breathing but it was enough to push you over the edge. You came with a strangled groan, arching up against him. His panting cut off and he pressed as deep as he could inside you, falling forward slightly into your legs as his own orgasm overtook him. He grunted your name as his cock pulsed inside you, milked dry until he moaned and rolled away to slump next to you.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, his breath still coming heavy and his cock flagging against his thigh. You were about to cuddle up next to him when you heard the distant clunk of a door and a man’s voice echoed down the main hallway.

“We need to go. NOW,” Michael gasped, leaping off the bed and snatching up all of the clothing off the floor. You struggled back into your panties but he grabbed your arm and dragged you towards the emergency exit, slamming the door open and shoving you through it. He bolted back in to save the vibrator, accidentally knocking over a candelabra in the process, and skidded back into the maintenance hallway just as the main doors opened. He quietly shut the door back and re-locked it, backing away from it and passing you back all your clothes.

“ _ GUARDS! There’s been a break-in!”  _ an unfamiliar voice yelled; you assumed it was the High Overseer. Michael was already dressed on account of only having pulled his pants down, so he turned to help you with your blouse then bustled you down the maintenance hallway and out into one of the main hallways. Your hair was mussed and your skirt was crooked but it would simply have to do, as three Overseers were currently booking it right for you.

“ _ HALT! _ ” one of them yelled, brandishing his gun and pointing it right at you. “What’s she doing here?”

Michael stepped in front of you and held up a hand, calm and collected. “Brother, she is with me. I was giving her a tour of the sculptures and I'm trying to get her out of harm’s way before I join you.”

The Overseer nodded and the trio continued on their way, leaving you to collapse against Michael and let him hurry you out into the main atrium. It was crawling with armed Overseers and snarling wolfhounds, but none of them paid lasting attention to you upon seeing that you were being escorted by one of their own. Until you reached the main entryway, that is. A tall Overseer held out his sword to stop you and gestured to Michael.

“Repeat the last two Strictures so we can know you are truly a brother.”

Michael did so without missing a beat and then you were free at last, almost tripping down the steps in your haste to get away. Once you’d gotten out into the street both of you ran, and you didn’t stop running until you had reached the Golden Cat. Michael collapsed against the back wall and slid down into a sitting position, laughing all while trying not to pass out for lack of air. You couldn’t help but laugh with him, leaning forward on your knees to catch your own breath.

“That was the best night of my life,” you said.

“Who said it was over?” Michael returned, at which you smiled.

“Come on, I know how to get a spare key to one of the fancier rooms,” you shared. He audibly scoffed and grumbled, crossing his arms in displeasure.

“You mean you let me get my cock sucked in a dirty old dusty room when you could access a top dollar one?”

“I wanted to see how resourceful you were,” you teased, running off to fetch the key. Once you were back you took him upstairs; the place was actually quite full now since it was a Friday night, so you blended right in. Well, you did, but everyone stopped to stare at Michael and wonder why an Overseer was mingling with the crowd. But then you were at the room, and thankfully it was empty and clean. You went right over to the tub and turned on the tap, slipping off your clothes and preparing the bath salts as Michael undressed. You glanced over to admire his chest once he’d taken off his uniform and underclothes: he was very well-built, and pleasantly hairy, but not too hairy. He caught you watching and playfully threw his undershirt at you, then reached up to tap the mask.

“Shall I keep this on then?”

“I know I said you had to make me cum twice but in light of how well you handled almost getting shot, I think you deserve to take it off.”

“Good, because I’ve been aching to kiss you ever since I first saw you,” he groaned, reaching up to undo the clasps and pull of the metal mask. Then he pulled off the black fabric covering his head and his face was finally bared to you.

He was much more handsome than you’d expected. And a little bit older, but that was perfectly fine by you.

“Maybe I should’ve let you take it off sooner,” you breathed. He lunged for you and pulled you close, firmly pressing his lips against yours and squeezing you tight against himself. He didn’t seem skilled at kissing so you made the first move, pressing your tongue against his lips to gain entry. He parted them for you and soon you were all over each other, kissing not only each others’ mouths but also your throats and faces. You pulled him over to the spacey tub and both of you slipped inside, sighing at the relaxing warmth of the water and the feeling of each others’ skin. Leaning back, he guided you to drape yourself over him so you could both soak your sweat off. After a while of comfortable silence you started washing your hair and he sat up, frowning pensively.

“What’s wrong?” you asked while rinsing out the shampoo.

“I’m leaving for Karnaca tomorrow.”

You let your washcloth slide back into the water; the news hit you like a punch to the gut.

“Why?”

“The Vice Overseer is losing men like flies against the Howlers and I’m one of the best in my sect with a sword. I have no choice.”

You struggled to find what to say, embarrassed that you’d gotten so attached to him in such a short amount of time. You’d been stupid to hope it could have been anything other than a fling.

“I wanted to ask if you would consider coming with me. They’ll not allow us to live together if we are unmarried but on account of the short notice, they may be willing to marry us before I leave. Married Overseers are given modest apartments for themselves and their families, and Karnaca isn't suffering from the plague.”

Your head was spinning now from the mental whiplash. One moment you were berating yourself for being foolish and the next that foolish wish was reality.

“I know it’s sudden, but I’ve never met a woman quite like you,” he said.

“Yes,” you said before he could continue. “I’ll come.” 

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss, grunting when you straddled him and started grinding yourself down on his groin. Soon he was hard against your stomach and you were both stumbling out of the tub and falling into the bed, excitement and happiness fueling your desire now that you had something to look forward to. Michael slipped down to lie with his face between your legs, gripping your thighs and sucking with a clumsy but earnest mouth until you whimpered that you needed his cock again. He took you from behind this time, doggystyle, encouraging you to use the vibrator again if you wanted to.

“I’ll make sure you don’t regret becoming my wife,” he whispered, nipping the shell of your ear as you came for the second time. He followed soon after, spilling unprotected in you and pulling you close for some cuddles afterwards. The both of you basked in the candlelight and each others’ presence, trying to ignore the sounds of the sex workers and their customers echoing throughout the building. Finally Michael sat up to extricate himself and walked back over to his pile of clothes, moving back over to stroke your cheek when you protested.

“Forgive me, but I will be punished if I am not in the barracks soon. I’m already late, and I need to file the paperwork for the wedding. You just gather your things and I’ll be by your apartment tomorrow morning to pick you up.”

“Okay,” you agreed, getting dressed while he waited and sharing a tender kiss before he slipped his mask back on.

“Promise me you’ll still wear the outfit while we fuck, even when we’re married,” you begged, and he chuckled.

“I promise.”

He offered to walk you to your apartment so you left a quick and very colorful quitting note for Marianne, then explained the situation to Madame Prudence, who gave you your wages without a fuss and wished you the best of luck.

As Michael walked you home you couldn’t help but feel scared at saying yes to such a big decision, but it had to be better than what you had here.

In a world where life isn’t guaranteed, you have to live it to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
